IQue
iQue, Ltd. ( ) is a Chinese video game console manufacturing company located in Suzhou. It was founded as a joint venture between Wei Yen and Nintendo in 2002. The following year, the company released the iQue Player. The company had since manufactured and distributed official Nintendo products for the mainland Chinese market under the iQue brand. iQue only released portable Nintendo games for iQue 3DS XL, DS, Game Boy Advance, and Game Boy Advance SP. The iQue Player is the only home console available from the company in China. There were plans to release the Wii in all of China but when Satoru Iwata officially announced the release date for it on September 20, 2007, he said it would only be available in Hong Kong, under the Nintendo brand. The Nintendo DSi was released in China in December 2009 as iQue DSi. The Nintendo 3DS XL was released in China as iQue 3DS XL in December 2012. By 2013, the company became a fully owned subsidiary of Nintendo. As of 2018, Nintendo has ceased any official distribution of game consoles into mainland China, albeit the Nintendo Switch is assembled there, as a consequence of Nintendo discontinuing production of its older products, and having difficulty releasing their current products, like the Nintendo Switch, into the mainland Chinese market. iQue continues operations by offering consumer support for any previously released products, and assisting in localizing newer games into simplified Chinese under supervision of Nintendo's Hong Kong distributor. iQue Player The iQue Player is a micro variant of a home video game console by iQue that plays ports of Nintendo 64 games. It was uniquely designed to bypass China's ban on home console products overall at the time. iQue Game Boy Advance iQue Game Boy Advance The iQue GBA is the Chinese version of the Game Boy Advance. It was released on 8 June 2004. 8 games have been released for the console. iQue Game Boy SP The iQue Game Boy SP is the Chinese version of the Game Boy Advance SP. It is the same as a regular Game Boy Advance SP but has an "iQue" logo on the top of the casing instead of "Nintendo" like the product for the worldwide market. It plays Game Boy, Game Boy Color and Game Boy Advance games and has a rechargeable battery. It was released in October 2004. iQue Game Boy Micro The iQue Micro is the Chinese version of the Game Boy Micro, and the smallest of the iQue family. It plays Game Boy Advance games. It was released in October 2005. iQue DS iQue DS The iQue DS is the mainland Chinese version of the Nintendo DS. It was released on July 23, 2005. 6 games have been released for the console. It is the only version of the Nintendo DS to have a regional lockout, so iQue DS games cannot be played on Nintendo DS systems from other regions. A Chinese version of Big Brain Academy was also planned, but cancelled. It appeared on the official iQue DS Lite trailer. Games: iQue DS Lite The iQue DS Lite is the Chinese version of the Nintendo DS Lite. It plays Nintendo DS games and it is smaller than the original DS and it has a brighter screen than the original DS. It was released in June 2006. iQue DSi The iQue DSi is the Chinese version of the Nintendo DSi. It has a camera and it plays both DS and DSiWare games. It also comes with Nintendogs pre-installed in the system. It supposedly has been the only release of the game on the DS in mainland China. It was released in December 2009. iQue 3DS XL The iQue 3DS XL is the mainland Chinese Version of the Nintendo 3DS XL. It was the only version of the 3DS offered by iQue. Unlike the Nintendo 3DS XL from other regions, the iQue 3DS XL doesn't have a Nintendo eShop, you can't transfer data from an iQue DSi to an iQue 3DS XL or between systems and you can't play iQue DSiWare on an iQue 3DS XL. Only 2 games have been released for the console and they were both preinstalled on every console made. No physical game cards were ever made. Games: Due to the regional lockout, only games that provide simplified Chinese interface language can be used in iQue 3DS XL. Besides the two games listed above which were released by iQue, the following 14 games released by Nintendo Hong Kong and Nintendo Taiwan can also be used on this console and include a simplified Chinese interface language: Comparison References External links * Category:Companies Category:Companies based in Suzhou Category:Video game companies established in 2002 Category:Chinese companies established in 2002 Category:Manufacturing companies of China Category:First-party video game developers Category:Nintendo divisions and subsidiaries Category:Privately held companies of China Category:Video game companies of China Category:Video game development companies Category:Chinese brands Category:iQue Category:Companies established in 2002